


BOOOOORED

by Groovehigh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, Boyfriends, Isolation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Available in Russian here -- > https://ficbook.net/readfic/9611401
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection, Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	BOOOOORED

The effective lockdown of London has only been up for three days, and Sherlock was already out of his mind. John, his boyfriend, was doing his best to cope with the detective’s attitude, even though the man sometimes behaved like a three-year-old. Speaking of a three-year-old, Rosie, John’s daughter, was locked up with them, and John was trying to keep her as busy as possible, not being able to get her out for a walk or a day at the park as usual. Right now, he is keeping an eye on her, as she piles cubes on the floor, in front of his armchair. Sherlock is sulking on the couch, wearing only his underwear underneath his dressing gown. He suddenly jumps on his feet, surprising John, who turns to him. 

“I need to smoke” indicates the detective ready to storm out the door  
“Don’t even think about it !” warns the doctor knowing his boyfriend by heart “Open a window if you really want to smoke, but you are not going out of this flat.”  
“But…”  
“There is no but Sherlock !” 

Sherlock sticks his tongue out at John and opens the window. He grabs the pack of cigarette he abandoned on the table the previous evening and lights one up. Rosie watched the exchange without saying anything, but she can’t stay silent anymore. 

“Dad, why can’t Sherlock go out to smoke ?”  
“I told you already Rosie, darling…” says John grabbing his daughter under the armpits and sitting her on his knees “There is a very nasty virus outside. And the more people you meet, the more dangerous it gets… That is why we have to stay inside…”  
“How long ?”  
“Until it calms down.”  
“But how long ?”  
“I don’t know, sweetie, weeks, maybe months…”  
“OOOH…”

She sighs loudly and John puts her back on the floor so she can continue playing. Sherlock is tense and nervous, John can see his muscles twitching underneath his robes. He wishes he could help him, but the man refused all help until now. 

“Sherlock ?” calls John trying once more  
“Leave me alone, John.” grumbles Sherlock 

John shrugs. Sherlock doesn’t really mean it, he knows that. He is just pissed of not being able to work, to go outside, to be his usual self. Being locked in their apartment is driving him insane, and John has to be patient. There is nothing more to do anyway. Sherlock finishes his cigarette, smashes the butt on the windowsill, and places it in the ashtray before closing the window. He walks to the kitchen, given a kiss on the top of John’s head passing by, and comes back a minute later with a sandwich. 

“SHERLOCK !” scowls John “It’s nine a.m. !”  
“And ?” asks the detective in pure honesty  
“Nothing.” 

Sherlock sits in his armchair, throwing himself across it in a dramatic manner, as if he got stabbed to death. 

“What a drama queen !” mutters John to himself 

Watson takes his laptop and opens it on his knees to review his blog. He hasn’t written much since the death of his wife, but he likes to check on it from time to time. Rosie is still playing calmly for now, but it won’t last, and he will have to find something else. 

“What are you doing ?” asks Sherlock  
“I’m on my blog.” answers John “Why ?”  
“Just curious. Are you writing something new ?”  
“I have no stories to write, Sherlock”

The detective shrugs and finishes his sandwich. He sits properly in his armchair and opens the newspaper that John abandoned earlier on the table next to him. After shuffling through the pages at an incredible speed he exclaims :

“The news make no sense, John !” 

He slams the paper shut and places it back on the table, visibly upset about it. 

“Sherlock, it is the news, it’s not supposed to make sense.” chuckles John, amused by his attitude  
“Dad, can we play together ?” asks Rosie suddenly bored of her constructing game  
“What about I read you a story instead ? You could pick a book in your room, and we’ll read it together…”  
“YES ! Will you do the voices ?”  
“Yes, sweetheart, I will do the voices !” 

She jumps in excitement and rushes to her bedroom upstairs to pick a book. This task alone should take her around five minutes. John shuts down his laptop and stashes it away. 

“Can I play the violin ?” asks his boyfriend  
“If you want, I don’t mind.”  
“Sure ? It won’t bother you while you are reading to the little one ?”  
“I said it’s fine…” 

John could add that Sherlock is far too nervous to play the violin anyway, and that he will switch for another activity in the next ten minutes anyway. Rosie finally comes back downstairs with a book, about a lion and an elephant, teaming up in the jungle to save a family of monkeys. She loves that book. And John really likes it too. John sits on the couch, and Rosie climbs on his knees, and they start reading together, out loud. As predicted, less than ten minutes later, Sherlock abandons the idea of playing the violin and starts pacing through the room. John keeps an eye on him, just in case, as he keeps reading with his daughter. 

“John ?”  
“Yes, darling ?” says Watson shifting his attention from the book for a second  
“You know that case, the one with the beheading ?”  
“Hmm” nods John not sure where this is leading them  
“I am sure we missed something and…”  
“Sherlock ! You solved that case three days ago already ! The man confessed and is in jail, don’t overthink it please…” 

Sherlock resumes pacing, in silence. John is infuriating. How can he stay so calm and composed as they are clearly stuck in this prison ? Their home is warm and welcoming, but he needs fresh air, he needs to roam the streets of London and solve crimes. His brain is shutting down from not working enough… 

“You know, maybe I could just pop downstairs, to see if Mrs.Hudson is alright and…”  
“No, Sherlock” sighs John “I told you countless times already. We need to social distance from other people. If you want to check on her, take my phone and give her a call.”  
“You are a very grumpy man John.”  
“Thanks, Sherlock.” 

The detective theatrically closes his robe and lets himself down in his armchair. Rosie giggles from his attitude, and then finishes the book with her father. They then both take time to have a quick hug, and John whispers to the little girl : 

“I am proud of you for being a good little girl in those troubled times, sweetheart.”  
“Thanks, Dad. Why is Sherlock sulking ?”  
“I’m BORED !” shouts the detective from his seat  
“See, he’s bored” chuckles John “And you know that a bored detective is a…”  
“Grumpy detective !” she nods  
“Excellent” 

He kisses her on the forehead and puts her back on the floor so she can keep playing. She took the book with her, and is now re-telling the stories to her dolls in a corner of the room. 

“You know, we could at least go out once a day if we had a dog…” suggests Sherlock innocently  
“ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT !” erupts John “Don’t come on it again, we’ve already discussed that !”  
“And a fish ? We could adopt a fish ?”  
“To go out on walks ?” sarcastically answers Watson “The answer is still no.”

Sherlock pouts and frowns. John comes back to his armchair, in front of Sherlock, and he places his hand on the detective’s knee. 

“I know this is long and annoying to be stuck at home, but why don’t we try on doing something productive during this time together ?”  
“Something productive ?”  
“I don’t know.” admits John “Don’t you have experiments to run ?”  
“I’m out of chemicals, and I can’t go out to get some more.”  
“I am sorry Sherlock. I hope you understand how important it is we stay home.”  
“I know…” 

Still, the detective does not seem convinced. But John knows that deep down, he understands. Watson is about to grab a book when the detective jumps on his feet and starts pacing through the room once more. John watches him for a while, and then shrugs. He takes the book, opens it and starts reading. He has been very involved into British literature the past couple of months, and he is currently in the middle of a Shakespeare play. Sherlock paces back and forth, passing by Rosie who looks at him, but doesn’t get a single glance back. He is lost in his thoughts, and a wild idea suddenly pops in his mind. He rushes back to John and gets down on one knee in front of his armchair. 

“John, will you marry me ?”

John blinks, closes his book, lifts his head to look at his boyfriend and evaluate if he is serious or playing a very bad prank on him. But Sherlock seems dead serious. 

“Are you… Hmm…” John clears his throat and passes a hand through his hair in a nervous way “Oh my God. Are you really proposing Sherlock ?”  
“I guess ?” hesitates the detective, ready to take it back if John would say no  
“Oh God. Oh God.” 

John gets up and buries his face into his hands. Sherlock is still on one knee, deeply confused, and clearly ashamed. His cheeks are bright red and just when he is about to get up and brush the whole thing off, John slightly spread his fingers to look between them at him. 

“Oh my God Sherlock ! I hate you for doing this like that…”  
“Is it the ring ?” asks the man “Do you want a ring ? Of course you want a ring ! Wait a second !” 

Sherlock runs to the kitchen and comes back a second later with a marker. 

“I can draw you one, until I can buy you one.” he precises  
“It’s not about the ring, you fool !” laughs John falling on his knees in front of Sherlock “It’s about you asking this out of the blue, in the middle of a world pandemic situation, and only wearing your underwear…”  
“Sorry.” grins the detective  
“But… Since you asked… Yes, Sherlock. Of course, I will marry you !”  
“Really ?”  
“Yes, you moron !” 

They laugh and kiss, soon joined by Rosie, who seriously wonders what is going through their silly minds. Sherlock takes John’s hand and draws a ring on his finger, as a sign of their engagement. His mood has brightened a lot, and he feels much better. John discreetly wipes away a few tears of joy, and the happy little family goes into the kitchen for lunch preparation.


End file.
